1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser guiding device for machine tools, especially to a laser guiding device for guiding cutting operations via laser light.
2. Description of Related Art
Machine tools are one of the main pushing hands which promote modern precision industry. Machine tools promote all kinds of high precision industry. Most of machine tools have cutting devices for cutting shapes out of raw materials.
For example, circular saw machines are one of the most widely used cutting machines. During cutting operations, cutting precision is the most important. General manual circular saw machines use saw blades to align with blank materials to achieve the cutting in a visual way depending on users' experience and hand feeling. However, the visual way of guiding is very unreliable, which usually makes the saw blades and desired saw lines offset thereby the cutting quality is quite different.
Accordingly, for overcoming the above shortcomings and improving the cutting quality, a kind of laser guiding device has developed to help users to guide the machines. The laser guiding device is disposed on the machine tools and emits laser light to help users to guide the machines. The laser guiding device includes a hollow casing, a prism and a laser module. The casing has an opening. The prism and the laser module are disposed in the casing, corresponding to the opening. Further, the prism is disposed on an outlet through which laser light from the laser module is emitted. When the laser module emits the laser light, the laser light is projected onto the prism and refracted by the prism, thereby exactly passing through the opening of the casing.
However, the laser module of the conventional laser guiding device is always positioned in the casing inexactly so that the laser light cannot be emitted along the correct direction.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.